This invention relates to a method and apparatus for disposing of radioactive gas and more particularly to a method and apparatus characterized by implanting ionized and accelerated radioactive gas in a base material.
To date, radioactive Kr-85 gas evolved from a nuclear fuel-reprocessing plant has been disposed of by being sealed in a pressure vessel like a cylinder. However, this procedure has the drawbacks that where the Kr-85 radioactive gas is stored for long in a pressure vessel, said vessel is gradually subject to general corrosion, giving rise to minute cracks under stress with the resultant possible leakage of said Kr-85 radioactive gas; the pressure vessel has to be periodically tested for pressure resistance in order to avoid the abovementioned danger; and this test has to be carried by transferring the radioactive Kr-85 gas from the currently used pressure vessel to another pressure vessel each time, thus involving a complicated and risky work.